Un sueño a la luz de la luna llena
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Una pequeña figura con delirios de grandeza... una noche oscura, solitaria y... de luna llena.


**Hola a todos! éste es el quinto fic que escribo en esta página, esta vez va sobre una extraña pareja... es sólo un capítulo, cortito, denle una oportunidad, no soy muy buena para los romances.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, caracteres y lugares son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, así como los derechos de publicación,yo me limito a hacer historias sobre ellos. Esto no me reporta ningún beneficio económico. **

**Advertencia: La calificación es por lo que se supone que pasa y por la diferencia de edad, nada más, no encontrarán nada explícito en este fic.**

UN SUEÑO A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

Entramos en una habitación fría, fría como el más crudo de los inviernos. Y encontramos una pequeña figura roja como el fuego, rojo el cabello que cae sobre sus hombros en desordenados mechones, rojo el vestido que yace en el suelo, despojado del orgullo de ser vestido.

Una pequeña figura con delirios de grandeza, delirios de realeza, quería tan sólo ser la princesa de sus lunas, ser la reina de sus besos.

Pero era consciente de lo difícil de su relación, tan difícil y complicada como retener gotas de agua entre diminutos dedos infantiles.

Ahora observaba sólo la luna llena, mudo testigo de su condena, mientras vaciaba su alma de dolor y la llenaba de esperanza.

Y se durmió, iluminada tenuemente por ella, mientras las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos, aún demasiado jóvenes para conocer el dolor de amar.

Y en su dulce sueño, el la abrazó, y la besó, fue por una noche la reina de sus besos.

Y se citaron como dos amantes en la noche de su muerte. Cuando el deseo y la pasión se convierten en dolor y desesperación por poseer el alma de la persona amada.

En el momento en que dos cuerpos se unen, dos almas se funden… cuando el amor deja de ser simple deseo carnal y se convierte en la expresión más pura del arte.

Con la luna llena como único testigo de su mutua posesión…

Princesa- susurró él- sabes que lo nuestro es imposible….

Pero ella puso uno de sus finos dedos sobre los labios de él.

No digas nada- repuso- sólo abrázame fuerte hasta que amanezca… si sólo puedo soñar contigo, en mis sueños estaremos juntos y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos…

Eres muy joven aún…-dudó él- no quiero hacerte daño…

Me haces más daño cuando estás lejos de mí…- dijo ella suavemente.

Esta bien- sólo por esta noche…

Pero ella sabía que la noche siguiente volvería a soñar con él, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… inmersa en una espiral de locura y obsesión que hacía que sus hermosos sueños se convirtieran en pesadillas al despertar… dejaría que el la poseyera… la luna brillaba aún en el firmamento…

Pero el primer rayo de luz del alba hizo que la princesa despertara…

Ginny Weasley despertó de su sueño y miró el rojo amanecer sin ver nada a través de sus lágrimas. Así que sólo había sido un sueño, tan sólo un sueño… de nuevo.

Cada noche se dormía y cada mañana se despertaba con la misma idea en su cabeza, era una idea loca, desesperada. Porque sabía que él jamás podría ser suyo…

Tenía que haberse dado cuanta de que era un sueño por… la luna llena… el nunca dejaría solo a su mejor amigo un día de luna llena. Por que ella, la luna, lo poseía, cada vez que asomaba, tímida y soberbia a la vez, en el firmamento, ella volvía loco a su mejor amigo, y hacía que se convirtiera en un despiadado asesino… la princesa lo entendía, pero tan sólo quería un beso suyo…

Y entonces lo vio. Sobre su escritorio, cuidadosamente doblado pero desgastado yacía un pergamino, un pergamino que contenía la esperanza en cada una de sus palabras, emborronadas por la prisa con la que habían sido escritas.

Ginny lo tomó con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que se fuera a desgarrar, al igual que su alma.

En él, podían leerse éstas palabras:

"_Buenos días, princesa, siento haberte dejado sola pero nos podían haber descubierto._

_Gracias por enseñarme la magia del amor…_

_Nos vemos en la próxima luna llena. Te quiero."_

Sirius

Ginny sonrió para sus adentros, hizo un avión con el pergamino y lo echó a volar por la ventana… el pergamino volaba al igual que sus sueños… a veces, sólo a veces, los sueños se hacen realidad…

Tan sólo durante una noche de luna llena.

**Bueno, ya está! terminado! espero sus reviews, por favor, siempre me dejan muy pocos. Aunque sea para decirme que es el peor fic que han leído en toda su vida... por favor!**

Lily Dark Black


End file.
